


I Love Your Voice

by blowingbubbles



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Piano, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: "I love your voice. Like really love your voice""Love it enough that you'll show me your piece?""It's not really mine. It's yours. I wrote it for you, for you to sing it."





	I Love Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> So i just finished Season 1 and I loved Tom and Sam's relationship. I just has to pay homage to it.

Sam is awoken by a piano. Soft notes tinkling past him into the room. The door to the bedroom has been left open and light leaks in, illuminating the swirling dust motes.

Tom is no longer in bed. 

Sam swings himself upright and snags a shirt off the ground. The shoulders of it are tight, the hem pools at his hips and by the smell of it, it's Tom's.

Ambling slowly into the living room, the music gets louder. Its not something he recognizes but has that specific style of Tom Levitt. 

He stands in the doorway, just watching. Maybe moments pass, maybe a minute. It is possible that Sam has let his entire life pass, just watching Tom play the piano. He chuckled at that thought; a wrinkly, balding Tom still playing piano. 

The sound rouses Tom from his playing.

Tom smiles. "You're awake."

Sam approaches the bench. "I believe I am." He sits down. "What are you playing?"

"Just a little something I came up with last night." He smiles down at the piano.

"Is it for a new musical?"

"No... no, this piece is just for me."

"Well, let's hear it." Sam tries to reach for the pages but Tom moved them out of reach.

Sam turns to Tom, to see that he's actually shy. He could count on his hand, how many times Tom was shy around him. 

"Tom..."

Abrubtly, "Have I ever told you how much I like your voice?"

"What?" A startled laugh escapes Sam.

"Well, I mean your singing voice, not that I don't like your normal voice but... I don't actually get to hear you sing a lot. Not just by yourself."

Blushing, "Thank you."

"I love your voice. Like, really, love your voice"

"Love it enough that you'll show me your piece?"

"It's not really mine. It's yours. I wrote it for you, for you to sing it."

Sam smiles and links his fingers through the empty spaces of Tom's fingers. "I would love to sing it. Play it for me?"

And so their night ends with the gentle sounds of a piano and a man singing flooding the room. But more importantly, the night ends with two men telling each other that they love each other without even saying the words.

 

Later that night, in bed:

"Tom?"

The arm around Sam's waist tightens. "Yes?"

"Do you write songs for all your relationships?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh."

"Yes, because I'm a songwriter and it's easier to imagine my feelings than someone else's. But no because I have never loved a man's voice like I love your's."

"Oh. Um."

"Oh, he says. Oh and um."

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir." With one last kiss to the shell of Sam's ear, Tom once again settles in against Sam's back.


End file.
